The invention relates to a shavings conveyor for transporting shavings and the like, which includes hinged belt members each including one edge portion pivotably extending over the edge portion of an adjacent belt member, and side chains extending along and connected to each belt member.
In the previously known shavings conveyors, the hinged belt members are provided on their edges which run at right angles to the transport direction with bushes which are arranged spaced from one another and serve to receive a joint bolt. The bushes of the adjacent hinged belt member in each case engage in the spaces between adjacent bushes on one edge of a hinged belt member.
These known hinged belt members are produced in such a way that first of all in a first working operation the individual hinged belt members are stamped out of sheet material with the projections intended to form the joint bushes, whereupon in a second working operation the projections are bent round to form bushes. Thus the production of these hinged belt members is quite costly.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to construct a shavings conveyor in such a way that the production of the hinged belt members is substantially simplified.